


The Work of an Assassin

by American_Boyfriend



Category: borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Other, Short lil warm-up, Testing out a style of writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Boyfriend/pseuds/American_Boyfriend
Summary: To some, it was a beauty to admire; but to most, it was a warning.





	The Work of an Assassin

        The camp was littered in bodies, fresh and still twitching. Each kill was like a piece of art, sliced with precision and left behind for those wandering to see. To some, it was a beauty to admire; but to most, it was a warning. A warning not to be ignored. The Assassin had completed his work, and it was time to find a new target before boredom could create any further thoughts. 


End file.
